1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to vehicle towing apparatus; and, more particularly, to apparatus for towing a vehicle having a surge braking system incorporated therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,761,015, I disclosed a vehicle towing apparatus which can be stowed under the undercarriage of a tow vehicle which can be used to tow a vehicle, particularly a front wheel drive vehicle, without adding to the mileage of the vehicle.
However, in my patent, there is no provision for automatically braking the towed vehicle as a result of surges encountered during towing. There is a need for a tow bar having a surge braking system built-in which system is automatically engaged to brake the towed vehicle when the towing vehicle is braked.